huntersbeginfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina
"The Nostrade Family's Mansion was surreal and nightmarish in a sense but so was my juvenescence." —''Nina '''Nina' (ニナ, Nina) is the main OC, protagonist and default POV of the fanfiction Hunters Begin. ''She is an avid culture researcher and a part of the minority Hunters. She considers herself a Culture Hunter, a Hunter type she later signed a petition to become official. She works as a bodyguard with the old bodyguard team under Xavier Vissk, the head-manager of the Nostrade household and residence directly under Light Nostrade. Appearance Nina has collarbone-length dyed violet-cherry hair textured straight with fuller strands and a hint of curliness and slight bends at the ends. She has dark olive-green eyes with tinges of hazel. Her skin is fair to gold. Her skin tends to look much lighter in the shade and much tanner under the sun, immediate effect. She always wears trousers, boots, and motorcycle jackets. And tends to reveal more skin in her upper body. Personality Nina is a hot-blooded, proud, sarcastic character. Her main trait however is that she's goal-oriented. She cannot function without setting goals to accomplish. The last time she did that, she got into a two year long goth phase. Which is where her pessimistic side came from. However, she is smart, she is a quick thinker but does have her naive moments. She refuses to think she is violent and impatient but was proven to be so. Kurapika remarked her stubborn side and professionalism after the Nen experts incident and again, she only proved to be the opposite of what she believes her nature to be. She becomes resentful and bad-tempered whenever she's around Kurapika. And greatly dislikes the fact he was promoted to be her superior and sees becoming his assistant as a demotion. However she appreciates that she was given the opportunity to spend more time with him in order to form a bond and get to her aim. She believes she lost all her morals and righteousness when she was younger. Despite believing everyone has a good side, she decided to get to her goal no matter what and is willing to do anything, even if that means setting a self-destructive path or killing good, innocent people. Background Childhood Very little is shown about her childhood in the story by far. In the blog, however, it is mentioned she traveled a lot with her father and uncle, had no childhood or long-term friends due to her constant travelling and did not have a mother figure. Prior to starting point She passed the 286th Hunter Exam and shortly after learned Nen. Story and Plot Prophetic Quatrains arc The story begins in the Nostrade residence where Light Nostrade and the bodyguards had just got back from Yorkshin City in September 10th. Abilities General As a Hunter, Nina has all the beneficials granted by the title the moment she received her Hunter License. And has access to many online articles on the Hunter site which she found highly advantageous. As a bodyguard for the Nostrades, she has the protection as a part of a Mafia family security team. And has access to many prohibited areas in Sulnia City. Nen Nina is a Specialist. Her Nen has multiple sections but none were revealed yet. Quotes *"If you want something, go get it."'' *(To Rashe) "I will get him next time." *(To Kurapika) "How about we figure out why Kurapika is so damn pesky?" Trivia *She plans to learn 7+ languages of the Hunter Begins world, 3 of them are mentioned in story. *Her lucky number is 6. *Astronomy and Plant Science/Botany were her second choice careers if she didn't make it as a Hunter. But she couldn't leave her culture-based interests. *She wrote a notebook sized research on plants when she was a kid to impress her father. *She listens to one playlist whenever she compiles her researches, listen here . *She has a camera solely designated for her aesthetics and sightseeing, it's filled with pictures of museums, theatres and old things. *She's part gothic. Aesthetics * Sounds Vinyls and music boxes being played-camera clicking-playing classical music on her saxophone and reading music sheets as her father finishes his researches in a dimlit room-90s pop and rock-a lamp being switched on-the metalish clicking sound of lighters when ignited-squeaking floors and doors-the sound of burbling, streaming rivers of when she went fishing-the sound of boots on the crackling woods pines-the clatter of porcelain and china-a teakettle whistle as her father and uncle start a new game of camelot. '' * '''Scents' Morning mountain air, especially during hikes in the forest-dew on leaves after a foggy morning-lavender and vanilla candles after being lit-wooden dusty desks-the smell of dust on books as you skim through-the smell of mud after it rained-the smell of gas-bonfires-cinnamon lattes and freshly brewed coffee-bottles of shampoo next to each other-the scent of autumn ending and winter beginning, she's the season in between-the faint odor of the first real day of winter after a snowy night. * Tastes Glass of champainge for her relaxation days-taste of metal from biting her lips too hard-dark coffee on bad days-appetisers and snacks instead of actual meals-pop sodas-popsicle sticks in summer days-late night pizzas when she overworks herself-coke-biting erasers at the top of a pencil when she's too focused-pleasant taste of river water when it's splattered by the stream-dark lipstick stains on glasses-pumpkin spice. * Sights Apartments in big cities-igniting a lighter and gazing into the flickering flame-dusk and mornings-plants in pots-backpacks-old culture books stacked in dusty shelves-muesums with her father beside her, contemplating abstract art paintings-theatres-the night-sky, stargazing and viewing saturn through a telescope-boardgame pieces-black&white-dancing ballets in music boxes-sunlight on the wooden floor and pale walls filtering through large window panels-empty rooms-grimy, muddy boots by the door-blowing dandelions-neutrals-a sassy doormat. * Senses Smooth fair skin-the cold sensation of a set of sharp, polished gleaming knives-black leather jackets, mostly hung or laid on her bed-air fiddling her exposed skin from under crop top or through her backless, stringy tops-fluffy pillows and white bedsheets in midnight-lace patterns-glassy skin of jars-leathery oxblood notebook-hardness of collar bones and shoulder blades-the ominous feeling of finding black cats-the screeching silence in a big, empty house-wooly sweaters-chilly sensation of white, burnished porcelain-printed rubber band marks on her wrists after a long day-feathery arm hair-veiny wrists and long fingers. Source Source